Blind
by jrlrock
Summary: "He really always was blind to the way the world worked, wasn't he?" But then this is Yamamoto we're talking about.  From Gokudera's POV. After Yamamoto gets hurt in the inheritance arc. Spoiler alert if you have not read manga chapter 294.


Hey.

In a oneshot writing mood so...

Blind

Characters: Yamamoto and Gokudera

Topic: Gokudera's rant on Yamamoto

Disclaimer: Don't own Reborn, or Gokudera or Yamamoto. Or anything I may mention.

* * *

**First person (Gokudera's) POV:**

It wasn't fair. It really wasn't fair. I, Gokudera Hayato, had tried my absolute hardest to be the best right-hand man of the Tenth, and it almost seems like Juudaime prefers Yamamoto. The absolute horror of being outdone by the baseball idiot disgusts me.

But on the topic of Yamamoto… I don't know why, but I can't move. Seeing Yamamoto like this is impossible. That guy, that Kaoru did this to him. Maybe if Yamamoto hadn't been so trusting of a guy he barely knew we wouldn't have this problem.

The inheritance ceremony is tomorrow. Juudaime changed his mind about turning the title down. I guess Yamamoto isn't going to be there, huh? Yeah, right.

His face was splattered with blood. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, Ryohei said. He had that tube, that breathing mask thing on his face. I don't know what it's called. Ask Shamal. I'm not the doctor.

"_Damn it! I WON'T FORGIVE WHOEVER DID THIS!" _That's what I said. Kind of funny, huh? Anyone who was able to do that to Yamamato would probably kick my ass.

Now you may be thinking, how do I know it's Kaoru? Simple. The Sin is what they are after, it's obvious. The Shimon family wants the Sin. Kaoru was the only one around who was from the Shimon family. Therefore, it was Kaoru.  
Seeing him stand right there and say that he left before Yamamoto? Granted, at that time I didn't know about the Sin, but I assumed it was them. Kinda.

Whatever. Right now, I want to hunt him down and rip his throat out. A bit gruesome, but fitting after what he did to Yamamoto. Or, after what I assume he did to Yamamoto.

What an idiot, to lose to a guy like that. We've been in way more fights, I think. Yamamoto should've been able to trash that guy! But he wasn't. I suppose he wasn't expecting an attack from those double-crossing little cheats.

We trusted them! I mean, I didn't trust _all _of them, but I trusted Shitt P. I know Juudaime trusted/ trusts Enma. Yamamoto trusted Kaoru, Lambo trusted/ trusts Rauji, Ryohei trusted/ trusts Koyo. That's all there was to it. It was a 'relationship' built upon trust and they broke that trust.

I'm going to kill them.

I'll kill Kaoru for Yamamoto. Ryohei will kill Koyo. Lambo will kill that fat-ass Rauji. Juudaime'll kill Enma. I'll also kill Shitt P. Hibari'll kill Adelheid. And Chrome will kill that weirdo. We'll exterminate them, and then Yamamoto will heal up and be just fine. Right?

As if.

Juudaime's words are still ringing in my ears. _"The culprit is bound to attack another one of my friends again. And I won't forgive that. Whoever did that to Yamamoto…I'll catch them, no matter what it takes!__I'M GOING TO THE INHERITENCE CEREMONY!"_

That is who I want to be the right hand man of. Those words only strengthened my resolve. Juudaime is a man worth following. Despite his wimpy-ness, and his weakness at times, I'm always going to follow him.

I'll go to this inheritance ceremony. Where I'll find that bastard who attacked Yamamoto and I'll destroy him. Not that I care about Yamamoto or anything!

But, Yamamoto should have known. Honestly, the guy is so blind. So completely blind. He really always was blind to the way the world works, wasn't he? Or, at least, the way the mafia world works. What an idiot. So blind, so trusting. Caring. Honestly, he's almost as bad as Tsuna.

It's pathetic. How can you be that dumb? To sit here and watch people die, then come back and play some baseball? Say he's gonna hang the sword up again as soon as we defeat the 'bad guys'? Is this a video game to him?

As soon as he miraculously heals, he'll be back, defeating people easily as usual. Right? But I've never seen him get hurt like _this _before. It…I think it scares me.

No. Gokudera Hayato does not get scared. He's always been fine before, right?

So this'll be the same?

Right?

Right…?

* * *

That's the end.

As with all of my oneshot stories that I forget to say this for:

Just tell me if you want a second chapter.


End file.
